


Beginnings

by okita



Category: Gintama
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Other, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita/pseuds/okita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How a witch, catboy, and vampire came to know each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

Sougo stared blankly at the cat in front of him.

“What do you want, asshole?” he asked.

“You’re a witch,” the cat said, sitting on the floor in front of him.

“Yes, and?” Sougo sat back down on his bed. He was in his room studying when this small black cat with a bandage around his head suddenly appeared and started talking to him.

“You need a familiar,” the cat said. Sougo scowled.

“Not necessarily,” he said. “I could be perfectly fine on my own.” The cat gave him a condescending look.

“Stop trying to be antagonistic. Look, I’m willing to help you out. I’ll help you with magic, gathering materials, spy for you, whatever.”

“And what do you want?”

“Nourishment. I’ll take blood or nourishment from you. I’m not picky,” the cat said, licking himelf.

“Okay, I can get you blood. We’ll uh, see about feeding from me,” Sougo said. “But fine. One thing though. Can’t you take a cuter form than that?” The cat narrowed his eyes.

“I’m a fucking cat. How much cuter can you get than that?” he replied, already starting to have regrets.

“Can’t you take a humanoid form? I want my familiar to be a hot guy,” Sougo answered, smiling serenely. The cat frowned.

“I don’t think I can be a… ‘hot guy’. I don’t have a gender. I do have a humanoid form I can take though,” Sougo nodded.

“Okay, take that form and we’ve got a deal,” he said, standing up. The cat’s body turned smoky before reforming into a body that appeared mostly human, save for the cat ears, eye, and tail he had. The bandage around his eye remained. Sougo looked pleased with this. He stepped up and slid a finger in the cat’s mouth. The cat bit down, sucking up Sougo’s blood, looking Sougo in the eye. He withdrew his hand.

“I’m Sougo, but you can call me master,” Sougo said. The cat rolled his eye. “What’s your name?”

“You can call me Shinsuke,” he said.

“Well, Shinsuke, I look forward to our partnership,” Sougo said, grinning.

* * *

 

Shinsuke was bent over, picking herbs that Sougo said he just had to have immediately and Shinsuke had to go get them because he’s the one who can see at night. Shinsuke swore half of the tasks Sougo gave him were given simply because Sougo could. His grumbling, however, was interrupted when he felt a sharp tug on his tail. He hissed and turned quickly, pinning down the assailant.

“Woah there, kitty, calm down,” his attacker said, smiling innocently. Shinsuke couldn’t help but notice the person’s sharp teeth. “I’m just looking for a little snack.”

“If you’re looking for a snack in me, you’ve picked the wrong target,” Shinsuke growled, digging his clawlike nails into the person’s wrists. Shinsuke expected to feel the warmth of blood, but the wrist was cold. Shinsuke could piece together what he was dealing with pretty well. He wasn’t surprised by the strength employed in pushing his hands back, allowing for the person to sit up, though it did annoy him.

“You’re strong, you seem like a perfect target to me,” his eyes were suddenly burning with excitement. Shinsuke let go of one of his hands and tugged on his braid.

“How do you feel when I pull on your tail, huh?” Shinsuke asked. Okay, he could admit this was a bit immature. But he was pissed. He was even more pissed when he saw the way his attacker simply licked his lips in response to the abuse. He was caught off guard when he was suddenly pushed over, the person sitting on his stomach and pressing his chest to the ground. He leaned forward.

“My name’s Kamui, what’s yours?” Shinsuke turned his head. His breath smelled like rust.

“Fuck you,” Shinsuke said, squirming. Kamui’s smile grew wider. Shinsuke suddenly stopped his squirming, eyes growing wide. “Fuck.”

Before Kamui could ask what was happening, he saw smoke appear around him and Shinsuke and suddenly, he was somewhere else.

“Ah, Shinsuke, what were you getting up to?” Kamui heard a monotone voice say. “I told you to pick herbs, not boys.”

Kamui was shoved off of Shinsuke, who stood up, face red.

“I wasn’t doing anything! This guy attacked me,” Shinsuke said. He reached into his pockets and put a smashed clump of herbs on the table Sougo was working at. “Here are your goddamn herbs.”

“So, you attacked Shinsuke?” Sougo said, turning his gaze to the person on his floor.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize he was someone’s pet,” Kamui said, giving an apologetic smile. That smile turned to a smirk when he saw how much redder Shinsuke’s face turned at the comment. Sougo walked over and put a foot on Kamui’s chest. Kamui shivered.

“I don’t take kindly to people trying to damage the things that belong to me,” he said cooly. “How do you plan to apologize to me?”

“I’m sure we can work something out,” Kamui said, licking his lips as Sougo stared him down.

“I’m leaving,” Shinsuke grumbled. Sougo caught his tail.

“No, you’re staying. You need to apologize to me too.”

 **  
**And that’s how Sougo got two bloodthirsty creatures of the otherworld under his thumb.


End file.
